Third party
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: El ex-nadador no sabía cómo remediar la situación. Al parecer lo que había iniciado como un juego, luego se había tornado en una estrategia de ventas -bajo el seudónimo de fanservice-había llegado tan lejos tan rápido. Tan real.


**Advertencias:** _Ninguna salvo si no te gusta el BL no leas. OOCness (?_ _Especie de AU dentro de las dimensiones de TRC_ el hitsuzen; _el_ sadame _en_ _X._

 _Temática:_ _Boyband. Idol._

 **~~oOo~~**

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harto!

— ¡Kamui, espera!

— ¡Déjame Subaru!

Subaru salió corriendo tras su pequeño pero temperamental primo, quien subía de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Keiichi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, arrastrando las manos por la cara antes de resoplar y negar efusivamente. Escuchó el azotón de la puerta al cerrarse y la suave voz de Subaru al cruzar el umbral. Las cosas se ponían color de hormiga. El rubio no sabía cómo disminuir la tensión, mejor dicho, sabía que no podía interferir. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tomó un cojín y lo aplastó contra su rostro. Suspiró cansado.

La madera amortiguaba la perorata de Kamui, sin embargo no había que ser Sherlock Holmes para saber sobre quién se desgañitaba la garganta en reclamos aunque los dirigiese a la persona equivocada.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio de una semana ajetreada y de escaso descanso se sumió en un profundo mundo de Morfeo en segundos.

~~oOo~~

— ¡LÁRGATE!

Keiichi se incorporó de un salto. Ni un solo rastro de somnolencia visibe en su cara debido a la fuerte conmoción. Escuchó los toquidotes en la puerta de madera retumbando por el pasillo hasta la sala junto con la exclamación:

— ¡Kamui! Abre la puerta. Quiero que hablemos.

El rubio muchacho no pudo resistir la curiosidad. Subió hasta la mitad de los peldaños, se acuclilló y por entre los barrotes del pasamano observó en intercambio de palabras.

 _Click._

Una maraña de pelo café se asomó.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

La misma maraña de pelo café volvió a esconderse sin darle tiempo al muchacho alto frente a ella de responder.

— Kamui... no seas infantil. Abre la puerta. Déjame entrar, por favor.

El chico moreno se cuadró, con las manos reposando en sus caderas y la barbilla alzada.

 _Click._

— Ya. Te. Dije. Que. NO

Esta vez la furiosa mata de cabello moca no reingresó a su calabozo. Sin dirigir una mirada a quien bloqueaba su paso. Salió por el pasillo, caminando altivo, con mucha decisión poniéndose una chamarra de mezclilla por los hombros.

— Keii-chan.

El rubio sudó frío al ver al más joven parado al inicio de la escalinata. Keiichi enarcó una ceja. No había rastro de reclamo en la voz de Kamui, ni una nota de exasperación. Eso era extraño.

— ¿Sí, Mui-chan?

— Ponte algo rápido. Quiero ir a pasear.

El niño hablo bajando los escalones restantes, utilizando un tono que no dejaba puerta abierta discusiones ni negativas.

El mayor asintió antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Fuuma seguía en medio del corredor. Las gafas cuadradas colgando del puente de su nariz y miraba por encima de estas al pequeño cantante ya sentado en un banco, en espera del rubio. Keiichi no sabía que decir. La mirada del mayor estaba repleta de reproche.

— Subaru, Keii-chan y yo vamos a salir.

— ¿A dónde? —El mencionado asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta del refrigerador.

— Ay, no sé. Por ahí.

— Kamui, hay ensayo a las 6 y media.

— OK. Ahí te vemos. Vamos Keii-chan.

El pelinegro jaló al alto por la manga de la chaqueta. Subaru se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano y una expresión confundida en la mirada.

~~oOo~~

— Y... 5, 6, 7,8.

Empezaron de nuevo. La coreografía era difícil. Sorata estaba derritiéndose. Keiichi detestaba los giros, siempre se maeraba. Daisuke estaba que vomitaba el hígado. Nataku por más que quería verse flexible, seguía duro como un palo de cedro. Subaru no podía esconder el sonrojo que le provocaban algunas secuencias algo...eróticas.

Mientras ellos se debatían entre si desmayarse, morir y regresar como simples pájaros o fallar de manera vil en la siguiente presentación, Kamui y Fuuma eran otra historia.

Parecían retarse con cada nueva secuencia de movimientos, desafiándose para ver quien dominaría la coreo más rápido, quien las fans babearían sin control. Todos eran capaces de percibir la tensión acumulada de las últimas semanas. Ambos tenían el pelo empapado, la cara roja, respiraban agitados y estaban a punto de caer de rodillas en cualquier segundo.

Kamui no dejaba de relamerse los labios. Fuuma y no paraba de boquear por oxigeno. Los otros 5 ya estaban botados en el piso, con las piernas estiradas y las espaldas recargadas en la pared opuesta a los espejos.

— Bueno... ya fue bastante por hoy. Descansen.

Yuuto salió del salón acompañado por Subaru y Daisuke. Nataku siguió conversando con Sora mientras éste revisaba el celular y contestaba un mensaje de Arashii. Keiichi no podía despegar los ojos del más joven y del más alto. Se encontraban en lados opuestos del cuarto. Caminado de aquí para allá, acribillándose con la pura mirada. Resoplaban de vez en vez y negaban al mirar el piso.

— ¿Nos vamos Mui-chan?

Keiichi ya no soportaba. Era demasiado quedarse ahí con esos dos. Hasta dolor de panza le estaban dando.

— Sí, ya vam~

— No. Kamui, tú no te vas hasta que solucionemos esto.

— Fuuma, ya te dije que no tenemos NADA que hablar, ni solucionar NADA.

— Mui-chan, yo creo...

Kamui cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y una mano en alto.

— Nop, Keii-chan. No te metas. Ya dije.

Fuuma le lanzó una mirada matadora a Keiichi. Una advertencia. Debía irse y dejarlos solos. Keiichi torció la trompa y el con el ceño fruncido se impuso. No iba a irse así como así.

Para Kamui el silencioso intercambio pasó desapercibido.

— Listo. Vámonos. Nos vemos Fuuma.

Antes de dejar el salón, Kamui añadió por encima del hombro: —Salúdame a Umi.

Keiichi tragó grueso; el tono despectivo de Kamui... le heló la sangre. El rubio sintió que el pecho se le encogía al ver como el semblante del moreno caía hasta el mismo Hades. Fuuma agachó los hombros al caminar hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Keiichi se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto al departamento. Kamui sólo veía a través de la ventanilla, en silencio aunque pudo observar como el niño se limpiaba una lágrima solitaria con la punta de un dedo, arrastrándola por su mejilla y que no quedara marca de humedad sobre su piel nacarada.

El ex-nadador no sabía cómo remediar la situación. Al parecer lo que había iniciado como un juego, luego se había tornado en una estrategia de ventas -bajo el seudónimo de _fanservice-_ había llegado tan lejos tan rápido. Tan real.

Una vez en casa ninguno de los dos pie a conversación, fueron directo a sus habitaciones. Keiichi arrojó la bolsa a una esquina, se aventó al colchón con el celular en mano. El presentimiento que tenía sólo podía despejarse de una manera; y no, no era hablándolo con Kamui, el bajito le cerraría la puerta en las narices; con Fuuma... no era tan cercano al alto capitán. Inhaló profundo y empezó a sacarse de dudas.

— ¿Keiichi-kun?

El aludido levantó la vista de sopetón. Unos ojos esmeraldas lo observaban. No era preocupación, sino curiosidad. Claro, cómo no. Él y Sorata eran los _happy viruses_.

— No pasa nada. Nada. Nada, en serio —. Sin darse cuenta había cambiado la expresión de su cara. Los ojos desorbitados, algo cristalinos, las cejas hasta el nacimiento del cabello y la mandíbula desencajada.

— Ajá... bueno, termina de desayunar. Tenemos una junta especial con Seishirou-san —. El muchacho le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

No pudo terminar de comer. Había sido un tonto ciego.

~~oOo~~

La junta fue rápida, directa y fría. Seishirou-san no por nada era el presidente de _Piffle World Records._ Para informarles que en un par de semanas asistirían a un programa popular de variedad y quería que todos se comportarán a la altura de la situación. OK. Keiichi no era el único que notaba que el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo. Todo lo dijo con severa calma _._ Sintió un escalofrío correrle la espina. Seishirou era también el novio a escondidas del dulce e inocente Subaru.

Los ánimos entre Fuuma y Kamui no habían mejorado ni un ápice. Estaban distantes, casi renuentes a esta en una misma habitación. Kamui se hallaba sentado en medio de Keiichi, y Daisuke. Conversaba muy vivaracho con el castaño, bromeaban y reían. Fuuma estaba sentado junto a la puerta, en la punta de la mesa, encarando a Seishirou. Natuku estaba en su mundo, Sorata no dejaba el teléfono y Subaru era el único que prestaba atención.

En todo el rato la mirada furibunda del ojimiel no se apartaba de las reacciones del moreno bajito. Keiichi deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra. El ojilila no paraba de coquetear con el sobrino del mánager. Tocándole las manos, rozando su cuerpo por "accidente". Keiichi juraba que podía oír los dientes del moreno rechinar. El rubio estaba sudando y no precisamente de calor. Le dolía la panza y sólo pensaba en azotarse la cabeza contra la mesa hasta quedar desmayado. El día iba para largo.

~~oOo~~

— ¿Estás nervioso Keiichi-kun? —Subaru le cuestionó, mirándolo por el espejo mientras terminaba de delinearse los ojos.

El rubio negó animadamente con la cabeza aun mordiéndose la uña del pulgar izquierdo. Y nop, no era por los nervios de estar frente a las cámaras sino por otras razones. Sí, sí, sí. Kamui y Fuuma.

En las presentaciones, sesiones de fotos y entrevistas seguían llevándose bien sin embargo una vez fuera de la vista no se dirigían la palabra y cuando Fuuma salía con Umi en algún artículo o un _post_ en en _Ameba_ o corría un video en _Dailymotion_ el humor de Kamui se ensombrecía. Se encerraba en su habitación y no había palabra de Subaru, broma de Keiichi o consejo de Sora que lo hiciera salir.

Durante el show Kamui volvió a sentarse junto a Daisuke. Keiichi suspiraba de vez en cuando. Él no tenía vela en le entierro y sentía como la mirada ardiente de coraje atravesaba a Kamui, quien no sentía vergüenza alguna por su comportamiento coqueto, provocativo e inocente.

Keiichi no podía creerse tan ciego. Esas _fancams_ le abrieron los ojos. O sea, tuvo que verlo gracias a las _fans_ lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos y que él ni en cuenta. Pero no era por tonto sino porque jamás creyó que el lazo que esos dos compartían fuese hondo e intenso. Ahora lo percibía en el aire.

La actitud de Fuuma durante el programa daba a pie a una conclusión: esta pelea se arreglaba hoy u HOY. Kamui tampoco se veía que fuese a ceder tan fácilmente. No cesaban de mirarse con altivez, rudeza e inconformidad. Sep. Solucionaba de una vez por todas, para bien o mal.

~~oOo~~

Lo que estaba haciendo era espiar. ¡Dios! Eran sus amigos y él andaba de metiche pero por extraño que pareciese su corazón fritaba de emoción al verlos interactuar. Gritaba como niñita, brincaba y se mordía las uñas con las fotos, videos, las miradas que se echaban, la forma en que sonreían. Era un _FuuKam shipper._

Kamui lucía adorable: la cabeza agachada, las mejillas rojas y jugueteando con sus deditos. Ya le había dado una gritoniza descomunal al más alto, era chiquito pero picoso. Le había soltado TODO a Fuuma. El más alto no alzó la voz pero se le veía arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Ordenes. Lo lamento.

Fuuma se acercó al menor como si Kamui se tratase de un animal herido. Keiichi tuvo que tragarse el puño para no gritar como nena de 5 años. El ojilila se veía diminuto entre los fornidos brazos del alto. Fuuma recargó la barbilla en la sedosa melena marrón oscuro. El más chico escondía la cara en el pecho del alto. Por las ligeras convulsiones del cuerpo menudito y los ruiditos reconfortantes que emitían los labios del capitán, Kam debía estar llorando.

Keiichi no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron sosteniéndose. Entre quedos murmullos, leves caricias y tiernas palabras de confort. Al fin se separaron. Los largos dedos del mayor borraron el rastro de las gotas saladas. Acunó el delicado rostro. Ya no había decepción en los orbes dorados. Refulgían con calidez. Kamui batió las pestañas hacia el alto, sonriendo con ganas.

Keiichi estaba a dos de sufrir un coma diabético.

~~oOo~~

De esa noche hacía casi un año. Resultó algo injusto pero fue el constante acoso de las _sasaengs_ en contra de su relación con Umi que ambos terminaron. Internamente Kamui estaba delirando de felicidad aunque también se sentía irritado. Si a ellos, se les ocurría anunciar su relación iban a acribillarles. Que sociedad más hipócrita e incongruente: vivían felices _shipeándolos_ con otros chicos pero si llegaban a revelar su orientación sexual serían tachados de aberraciones. Duro e injusto.

Ahora, Keiichi vive una doble vida. Un cantante amigable y _shipper_ del Fuukam. No podía dejar de ver las _fancams_ o de postear sus locas teorías sobre sus compañeros, obviamente en la clandestinidad de cuentas falsas y seudónimos. Es lo más genial. Ser un _fudanshi shipper_ el cual tenía autentico acceso a imágenes, palabras e interacciones que nadie más vería.

Oh, sí. El FuuKam es vida. El FuuKam es amor. _ **El FuuKam es REAL.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Cuando la musa toca la puerta hay que abrirle, atenderla y despedirla XD. Además, tenía un rato queriendo escribir algo desde la perspectiva de la tercera persona pero no como omnisciente._

 _El_ **third part** _se refiere al tercero en discordia, aunque en este caso hace más bien referencia a Keiichi en vez de a Umi, sí, la misma de Magic Knight Rayearth :P._

 _Mil gracias por leer. Besos de chocolate para todos ;D!_


End file.
